leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Talon/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * is a hard target to catch. Try to change your path directions and use your stealth to juke and confuse the enemy. * Pick your target before the fight. Focusing all of abilities on one target can be very rewarding, but splitting them up between many may leave you helpless. * usual combo is to lead with either or followed by the other then autoattacking to proc . ** The reliable combo first to ensure hits the target for the full damage. ** The fast combo uses slow to get close with . (See Ability Usage) ** The fastest combo throws , immediately followed by after the first pass, and then mid-lunge. This applies enough stacks of to activate just after landing on the target, since follows with a basic attack. Be sure that you can quickly eliminate your target through this combo because you lose the stealth of to escape. * You can use or to get close to targets and set up for critically empowered melee attack. ;Playing Against * Talon's attacks are all physical damage. Build early to counter his burst damage. * Talon is heavily reliant on to escape a fight. When it is down he's significantly more vulnerable. * Talon needs to hit both instances for him to proc . Avoiding return will cut a lot of his damage. * It is recommended to play safe at early levels, especially at lvl 2. Talon's early damage should not be underestimated, as it can easily net him a first blood given the conditions. * Talon has unrivaled roaming ability. Make sure to keep track of his position or force him to stay in lane by pushing aggressively. Vision items such as can destroy element of surprise and give key information for potential counter-engages. * Talon tends to lose his influence in the late game, as he can easily risk getting killed while diving in teamfights. Prolonged games can be a bane for him. Playstyle is a caster assassin who specializes in early game burst damage and roaming. His high damage kit make him a danger to squishy opponents throughout the game, and can take down even the strongest of opponents if they're not careful. and give him decent control over the lane, while allows him to quickly move through the jungle to help his team. Due to his high early game damage and map pressure, can easily snowball out of control if left unchecked. Ability Usage ; Innate * high damage allows you to win trades or take down enemies. Be sure to proc it with a basic attack to achieve maximum damage. * Hitting an enemy with your basic attacks while he has at least 1 or 2 stacks of will reset the stacks' duration to 6 seconds. By starting with , one can proc the passive as soon as level 1 by resetting the timer long enough for your to be available again. ; Q * has low windup frames for his basic attacks, allowing him to quickly autoattack right after activating dash. THIS IS NOT A RESET. You still have to wait for his timer to reset if you attack before using dash. ** Use this as the last ability to proc or to finish off a low health enemy with a quick autoattack. * Remember that cooldown is halved upon killing the targeted enemy. Using this to farm minions helps secure gold while also giving some sustain in lane. ; W * is best tool in lane, be sure not to overuse this ability at early levels to avoid running out of . * is more effective on the return pass. Using it at close range can ensure you get both hits on the enemy champion. * You can use to get in good positions to use your during a team-fight, whether it's for assassinating targets or for peeling. * FAST COMBO: If you use just before returns (the blades will 'flare'), you can quickly proc with an autoattack when you land. Be sure not to autoattack beforehand, as then you'd have to wait for his timer to reset. ; E * The terrain cooldown is very high at early levels; consider using in ways greater than simply walking around. * Be mindful of enemy positioning and vision. They could make or break your power with . ** Warding the enemy jungle can help with pinpointing where the enemy jungler is or where you can ambush unsuspecting targets. * Keep in mind that jump is considered a dash, and can be interrupted by abilities like . * can be used to cross player-created terrain like or . ** The terrain cooldown still applies to player-made terrain. You won't be able to cross player terrain like again if you had crossed it once before. ** Being a dash, cannot be used to cross areas that block enemy dashes, such as initial charge. ; R * gives Talon the plenty of options in a fight. He can use it to chase fleeing enemies, burst down targets, or escape from bad positioning. ** It is difficult to utilize the of to its fullest due to the small radius of the blades. However it's more likely that the speed will be helpful to quickly get in range to use rather than simply running behind enemies to get the second hit of . * volley converges on the first enemy you hit with your basic attack or . Use this to finish low health targets, damage multiple enemies at once, or stack for additional damage. * Beware: Casting during lunge will break invisibility and cause the ability to end early. Although this ensures damage from both abilities, the lack of stealth may leave you open to the enemy team. ** Similarly, using during duration will end it early. * Without a target, volley converges upon position when it lands, giving enemies a clue as to where he went. Be mindful of this when escaping from multiple enemies. Runes *The tree is popular for increasing burst damage and out-of-combat movement speed. ** early-game damage helps win most trades, and can easily be activated by kit. ** out-of-combat movement speed allows to effectively gank other lanes and start his snowball. ** also helps quickly burst down targets should he be played as a jungler. *Alternatively, the tree can supplement damage and cooldowns. ** can help stick to targets or escape from fights. Items As an assassin dealing only physical damage, benefits from items that grant , , and . * synergizes very well with Talon's kit. Its Blackout gives Talon the security he needs to move through enemy vision, while Nightstalker boosts Talon's burst damage when ganking or coming out of invisibility. * out-of-combat movement speed helps Talon get around the map faster. Its active also helps Talon stick to targets and move through team-fights. * provides protection against abilities that would otherwise stop Talon from engaging, allowing him to get into the fight without fearing harmful crowd control. * grants percent armor penetration handy for killing tankier targets or decimating squishy ones. It's upgraded later into to address tanks or into to utilize its against enemies building life steal. ** It is usually better to get than , since not only will you mainly target carries that might build lifesteal, but the other core items like and provide health, which makes bonus damage component less effective. * is a good late-game purchase. All of abilities deal more than one instance of physical damage and most are AoE, making cleave stacks very easy to apply to amplify your team's DPS. Do not rush this item until mid game however, its build path doesn't grant as much damage as you can get from buying other core items. This is a team-oriented purchase, as this item does a very poor job of helping you burst squishy targets. * An early can be the bane of burst Mages, and later on can be upgraded to . It's essential when facing opponents with 'finishing' moves that deal magic damage like and . Alternatively, a can be purchased if 's cleansing is needed. * is a great purchase for late game, as it makes harder to kill and may deter the enemy team from focusing him. * is another great choice for late game and split-pushing, it gives durability, out-of-combat mobility, and a proc that slows and damages the enemy with an basic attack whenever fully charges . * Because damage scales with both AD and bonus critical strike damage, building an can be a good late game item to kill squishy targets in ganks, roams, or flanks onto the enemy squishies. * A few unconventional items such as , and its upgrades ( and ) do work as well, yet are not optimal for his assassin playstyle. ** If one wishes for an item that allows for more frontal confrontations, a may be a good last item. * It is advisable to start with a in order to ward your lane against ganks, unless you are fighting a stealth champion such as (or indeed another ) in which case is preferred. However, on ambush champions such as , a into an eventual is often preferable past laning phase, so that you can ensure that the bush you're waiting in to ambush the enemy team from is not warded. Counterpicks * Some of the most difficult match-ups for are champions with point-and-click burst, sustain and pushing capabilities. ** can easily shut down in lane by zoning him from farm with . Most importantly, , and allow him to not only outrade , but also to engage on him at whim as he does not have any disengage ability outside of his and . Lastly, can easily turn around any gank made by Talon. ** can easily outdamage and outsustain at most points of the game. While it's true that pre-6 she can be shut down, her allows her to stop to proc on her. Once is available, she has no problem in going toe-to-toe against him. ** and can punish lack of in-combat mobility and roaming with ease. *** While can't really stop , once she reaches level 6 she'll constantly threaten the tower with . Furthermore, is really limited into assassinating her, as not only he's hindered by and , but he can easily be poked thanks to her attack range and . *** can make life a living inferno because of her , as not only she can zone him with her basic attacks, but he can also easily risk getting hit by her full combo without even considering strengths. Lastly, once she obtains some mana regeneration she can push the wave effortlessly. * reliance on burst damage is a heavy weakness against targets he can't quickly kill. Fighter champions like and are durable enough to survive the burst and do enough damage to kill Talon afterwards, while champions with innate sustain abilities like and will survive the burst and then just heal themselves back up. * Champions with abilities that rely on the enemy being near terrain like and can easily counter mobility. Category:Champion strategies Category:Talon de:Talon/Strategie ru:Talon/Strategy